The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium hortorum bailey known by the varietal name of Rebeca. The new variety was discovered in a selective breeding program by Mrs. Christa Hofmann and is a selection from the crossing of unidentified salmon colored PAC varieties of the German Democratic Republic.
The new cultivar was discovered in the year 1984 at the VEB Saatzucht Zierpflanzen Dresden, German Democratic Republic; it was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Dresden, German Democratic Republic, and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings over a two year period for Oglevee Associates, Inc. in Connellsville, Pa. It has also been trialed and field tested over the summers of 1987 and 1988 at Connellsville, Pa., and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics throughout successive propagation.
The new cultivar, when grown in a greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., using natural light, 60.degree. F. night temperature, 68.degree. F. day temperature, and 71.degree. F. vent temperature, has a response time of eight weeks from a well-rooted cutting to a flowering plant in a four inch (10 cm) pot.